What Can We Do?
by 18spashley
Summary: Spencer and Ashley are aspiring singers. What will they do for their manager, Ethan, to be noticed and do they really have a choice?
1. The Setup

_Recording Studio- L.A._

"I'm sorry Ashley but this just isn't working out," Ethan states regrettably.

"What?! That's bullshit! I know my voice is a little shaky but I'm just nervous. I promise I'll get better," Ashley pleads.

"I don't think so Ash," Ethan replies.

"What can I do Ethan, I can't go back to school and I just want to make my Dad proud," Ashley responds sounding defeated.

"Fuck, maybe if we get away from solo work, I think another voice would really complete the sound," Ethan says optimistically.

"Oh, thank you so much Ethan!" Ashley states enthusiastically.

Ethan turns his back from Ashley and smirks. Everything is going according to plan.

_Carlin House- Ohio_

Spencer pulls two large suitcases outside towards her dad's car. Paula and Arthur look on.

"Thank you so much for letting me do this Mom and Dad, I didn't think you would ever let me drop out of school and move to L.A." Spencer says excitedly.

"Yeah well Glen is there and you really are talented honey," Arthur replies.

Spencer notices that Paula remains silent, "Mom?"

Paula replies " Spencer, I can't act like I'm okay with this when I'm not. There are many bad people in L.A. that could take advantage of you and hurt you."

Spencer ignores her mother, "I'm really going to miss Josh though."

Paula replies back, "Now that is one thing I'm actually happy about. That boy is bad news."

"Okay Spence, lets get going," Arthur concludes the conversation knowing it's going nowhere.

Just a setup! R&R Please! Thanks!


	2. Finding New Meat

1 Month Later:

_Spencer's POV_

What am I going to do? It's been a month since I got to LA. I can't mooch off of my brother forever. And what will I say to my parents? I have to get some sort of job to show that I'm not a high school dropout loser. I'm at my voice lesson, which I will need to get a job if I want to continue, but I can't concentrate on singing right now.

Afterwards, I ask my teacher, Diane, where I can find out about singing gigs. She tells me to check the bulletin board outside the room.

I walk out of the room and walk around the corner and BOOM!

I see a petite girl, dressed in black skinny jeans, a grey vest, pink bra and black stilettos. She has her back to me and is picking up papers that she must have dropped when I crashed into her. I bend down to help her pick up some of the papers but she jumps up and looks at me with a scowl.

All of a sudden her face changes and her eyes scan up and down my body. Why is she looking at me like that?

I snap back to reality and realize I need to say something to this girl, "Um hi, excuse me".

She seems to be brought back to this universe too and replies coolly, "Hey".

"Uh sorry that I crashed into you."

"It's okay, are you looking for a gig?"

Did I crash into my guardian angel? "Yeah, do you know of any?"

"Maybe" Wait, is she flirting with me?

She must notice the confused look on my face because before I can reply she says, "We're holding auditions for our new group Saturday at my house. Here's a flyer. You can come if you're interested."

I take the card but exclaim, "Who's we?"

"Oh, well I'm Ashley Davies and Ethan…where are you?"

"Right here Ash," a voice across the room says. Wow, he must have been there the whole time. That's kind of weird.

"Hi, I'm Ethan Marks. Ashley's manager." The no longer mystery man introduces himself finally.

"I'm Spencer Carlin."

"Cool, so you sing," he replies.

"Yeah, I think I'll come to your audition." Who am I kidding? Of course I'm going! Maybe it won't be so hard to find a job.

Wow, he looks excited, "That's great, but we should really get going right Ash?"

"What? No. Do we have to?" She must like me since she sounds disappointed.

I leave and head home, I can't wait to tell Glen about the audition.

_Ashley's POV_

"Yes" Aw man, Ethan is such a loser, couldn't he notice that I liked that girl.

"Fine, see you later Spencer."

"Bye" Damn, she was hot. Even in just jeans and a cutoff t-shirt she made me want to jump here right here.

"Ash, hello, Earth to Ashley"

"Huh what Ethan?" I'm slightly upset that he disturbed my daydream.

"What do you think about Spencer?" Isn't it obvious? Maybe not to this dumbass.

"I think she's fucking awesome, now we just have to see if she can sing."

_Ethan's POV_

"She's almost as hot as you," I mumbled a little too loudly.

"What? Did you just say I was hot?" Oh shoot, don't blow this until you have control of her.

"Ha ha, yeah right Ash. I was talking about Spencer."

"Yeah, she was really hot."

"She seemed straight though."

"Like that has ever stopped me before." Wow Ash, you are doing my job for me.


	3. Audition

**Saturday**

**Spencer and Glen's Apartment**

Spencer: "Glen, I'm ready now. Can you give me a ride to my audition?"

Glen: "The one with Ashley Davies?"

Spencer: "Yeah, why?"

Glen: "You're wearing that?"

Spencer: She looked down at her clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. "Uh yeah, is that a problem? I didn't really think I needed to consult my clothing choices with you."

Glen: "Well, it's Ashley Davies"

Spencer: "What is…" RING, RING

Glen: He picks up the phone. "Hey Mom…Yeah, Spencer was just going to leave for her audition…Here she is"

Spencer: "Hello Mom"

Paula: "I heard you have an audition that's great! Who is it with?"

Spencer: "Ashley Davies"

Paula: "WHAT?! NO! I FORBID…" All of a sudden the line went dead. Glen stands with the phone line in his hand.

Spencer: "What did you do that for?"

Glen: "Mom is not exactly a fan of Ashley Davies."

Spencer: "Why? And how does she even know who she is?"

Glen: "Spence, I guess you haven't really kept up in your tabloids. But, Ashley Davies, daughter of a rock star, went all Lindsay Lohan last year."

Spencer: "That's all? I really don't care. Do I still have to change me clothes?"

Glen: "Hell yeah"

**Davies' House**

Ethan: "Ash, wake up"

Ashley: "Huh? What? These girls are SO boring. Where is she?"

Ethan: "Who?"

Ashley: She didn't reply she was just staring at the door. There she was. She was simply dressed in a jean skirt and a camisole but she still took Ashley's breath away.

Spencer: "Sorry I'm late"

Ethan: "That's okay Spencer. We're just glad you're here. Are you ready to sing?"

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer: "Sure…

_What if I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feeling we meet before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_some people wait a life time for a moment like this…"_

WOW, that was amazing! Spencer has an amazing voice. She was looking at me during the entire song! Usually I think Kelly Clarkson is corny, but not now. I suddenly realize that no one is saying anything and I'm staring at Spencer with my mouth agape.

Spencer: "That bad?" Aww, she sounds so shy.

Ethan: "Oh, no! But do you mind waiting outside while I talk to Ashley?"

Spencer: "Sure, no problem"

Ethan: "Thanks, I'll call you back. Don't go anywhere."

Spencer leaves and I'm still sitting here, shocked.

Ethan: "What do you think Ash?"

"That was fucking amazing!"

Ethan: "Great! I like her too. One thing though Ashley, she would probably take the lead vocals in most of the songs. She has a great soulful, strong voice. Not that your voice isn't great but…"

I cut him off, "Ethan, its okay. She's better than me. I get it. I mean its not like I'm an egomaniac, right?

Ethan: "Yeah, right. Spencer, you can come back in now."

Spencer walks back in nervously.

Ethan: "So Spencer, what do you think about Ash because you guys are going to be spending alot of time together."

I just smiled and watched Spencer's excited expression. This was going an interesting experience.


	4. Clowns All Around You

(A/N: I know that there is little Spashley action right now, but it will start very fast!

R&R Thanks!)

**One Week Later**

**Ethan's Office**

Spencer walks into the office.

"Hey Spencer, please take a seat." Ethan points to the couch in front of his desk.

"Hi Ethan, how are you?"

"I'm great, how about you?"

"I'm good, but honestly I'm kind of anxious about this whole thing."

"Well Spencer, I can't promise that you will become a celebrity or even become famous but I wouldn't be managing you if I didn't think you had potential. You and Ashley have a few advantages that I think will help you in the music business."

"What is that?"

"You're two hot girls, great singers, and plus the media already loves to talk about Ashley."

"Really? I'd never even heard of Ashley before I met her. What makes her so different from the other heiresses or rock star offspring?"

Ethan avoided answering the question and continued to engage in small talk with Spencer for the next 20 minutes. Ethan had a pretty good idea why Ashley had yet to show up to the meeting considering it was a Saturday morning. Ashley was usually pretty "busy" on Friday nights.

Ashley finally stumbled in a good half hour late and plopped down on the couch next to Spencer. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hi Ash, thanks for finally deciding to grace us with your presence."

"No problem Ethan. So do you have the contracts?"

"Yes, right here." Ethan passed a contract to each of the girls. It was about two inches thick and had many page markers with the huge arrows saying SIGN HERE.

"Before you sign I just want to go over a few things. As your manager, I will make decisions that will help to advance your careers and make you famous. We might not always agree, but I promise that I will always make the decisions that are in your best interest. And as you probably already know, I will charge the standard manager's 15 pay."

"How long do we belong to you?" Ashley asks skeptically. Ashley was a little nervous to give someone complete power over her. No one pushes Ashley Davies around. Ashley was confident though that Ethan knew her well enough to know what she was capable of and not to mess with her. Ethan was also her dad's manager and she hoped he wouldn't do anything to hurt her but she didn't trust him. Ashley trusts no one.

"3 years and we can negotiate after that. I hope to get you guys ready to go very soon. Starting next week, I have arranged meetings with vocal coaches, stylists, hairdressers… and a nutritionist."

Ashley couldn't help but notice that Ethan seemed to direct that last comment at Spencer. Ashley looked over at Spencer and saw her blank expression. What was that supposed to mean? "What do you mean by 'nutritionist' Ethan?"

"Well I just think that Spencer should start seeing one," Ethan said nervously.

"Ashley, don't worry about it. I understand Ethan," Spencer said calmly but sounding defeated.

"What?! Spencer, how can you accept what he is saying?! This is outrageous Ethan."

"Ashley, stop. I am your manager and you will listen to what I say especially when it does not concern you," Ethan replies, his anger increases. "Spencer, this is hard for me to say but for our entrance to the music industry, I would like you to lose 5 pounds."

"No problem Ethan."

"Now," Ethan started as he pulled two boxes out of his desk, "Here are your new phones." Ethan handed each girl a palm pilot. "I will forward you both your dates for any other appointments. I have also programmed in six hours over the next week for you two to get to know each other."

Ashley smirks, "And do what exactly?"

Ethan tilts his head and replies, "I don't know…hang out, talk."

"Sure Ethan, are you done yet?" Ashley said anxiously.

"I just want to talk to you Ashley, for just a second before you leave."

"I suppose," Ashley responded.

Spencer got up from the couch and quickly said, "Bye Ethan," then scurried out the door.

"Wow, you scared her off."

"Shut the fuck up Ashley, I saved your ass here and you're acting like an ungrateful little bitch. I can see you like Spencer, but nothing can happen. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand perfectly," Ashley said as she smirked and made her way out of the room.

Ethan was also smirking because he knew Ashley was mad at him right now and she would do the opposite of anything he said just to piss him off.


	5. Coming Out

Ashley rushed out of the building, looking for Spencer. She turned to the right and collided with a blond talking on the phone.

**Ashley's POV**

"Ooooofff," the blond exclaimed. I guess I found her. I jumped up and helped her back up.

"I'm so sorry Spencer."

"Its okay," she said her eyes averted from mine. I guess she's still upset about what Ethan said. What an ass.

"Do you need a ride or something? I don't want to leave you here." My limo was just pulling up to the curb.

"My brother was supposed to pick me up but he got stuck at work. I'll just catch a cab or something. I'm sure you don't live anywhere near me."

"In that case we can go get something to eat or just hang out." Please say yes.

"Are you sure you don't want to save that for later?" What is she talking about?

"Huh?"

Spencer smirked and started taping away on her phone. "It says here that I have an appointment with you tonight at six. Didn't you check your schedule?"

Yeah right. I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to listen to everything Ethan says you know."

"He's my manager. I think I should listen to what he says. Any way, I'll decline for lunch, but how about coffee?"

I smiled and so did she. I grabbed her hand and opened the door of the limo with the other. She stepped inside the limo and was instantly amazed. I slid in right next to her and told my driver, Robbie to head to one of my favorite coffee shops, Café Bonami.

Spencer was quiet for the first few minutes but it was a comfortable silence. Suddenly, she exclaimed, "So you're pretty famous right?"

Where is she going with this? "Yeah," I replied cautiously.

"Have you dated any celebrities?" I started to calculate my answer, but before I could she said, "No… Let me guess. Ummm, Stephen Coletti?"

I shook my head no.

"Shia LeBeouf?"

"No," I replied quietly. Why was this so hard?

"Ummm, Jesse Metcalfe?"

"No, but I did meet him in re…I mean in a club once." Man that was close. So many people know about my past but amazingly she doesn't. I'm sure it wouldn't be long though before someone informed her.

"It's okay Ashley, I know your secret." Oh no, she knows I don't like guys.

I might as well play dumb, "What do you mean?"

"My brother told me that you went to rehab last year."

"Oh." Wait that's it. At least her brother failed to note what happened when Lindsay Lohan was in rehab at the same time…That was interesting. I smiled at the memory.

She saw that I was somewhat uncomfortable and decided to talk about something else. "So, which celebrities have you dated?"

Oh no. This was the time; I would have to tell her. I started to formulate my reply when suddenly the limo stopped. I was saved again. I was safe for now.

Robbie came around to open the door and Spencer and I stepped out and made our way to the door. I was just about to reach for the door when I was blinded by a flashing white light. A paparazzo.

I tried to get inside quickly. I was used to this but Spencer wasn't. Plus, he could give me away at any second.

"Hey Ashley, who is this? How's Mischa?" The officious photographer questioned.

I finally got in the door but that's when the real questioning started.

"Mischa? As in Mischa Barton? Why would you know how she is?"

"Um, I was at her birthday party a few weeks ago." I guess she hasn't seen the news lately. Then she would know exactly what I gave to Mischa for her gift. What a closet case!

As if things couldn't get any worse, a girl who looked about my age ran over to me. "Oh my God! You're Ashley Davies! I love you." She suddenly grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I couldn't help but grab her and kiss back. This is what I'm known for.

I guess I'm out now. Well, at least to Spencer.


	6. Hair

**Spencer's POV**

"So you're…" I started to question slowly. We had moved this conversation to Ashley's house so we didn't have any more run-ins with the paparazzi or crazed fans. I can't believe that Ashley would just make out for a good five minutes with a complete stranger and right in front of me.

"Gay" She completed my question for me. How could I not realize this before? She gave me so many signals that I just totally ignored. "Do you have any problems with that?"

"No, I'm just a little bit overwhelmed. I mean, how is this going to work for our group?"

"Ethan knows, the media knows, pretty much everyone but you knew that I'm a lesbian."

Wow, I'm an idiot. "Wow I'm an idiot. One more question?"

"Sure," she smirks. She must think that this is just hilarious.

"What happened with Mischa Barton?" What I'm curious?

"Since you really want to know, I went down on her in the back room of her 22nd birthday party and some paparazzo got a picture of her buttoning her pants before we left together. It was all over the papers, magazines, Internet. I don't know how you miss this stuff Spencer."

I couldn't say anything. I'm just so shocked. What will happen if she likes me? I'm not good at saying no.

**One Week Later**

**Ethan's Office**

**Ashley's POV**

It's been a week since…you know what. She's actually taken the news surprisingly well. You can't deny though that she has been more reserved than before. We spent increasingly more time together from Ethan's "appointments" and we haven't even started anything for the group yet. Right now we're sitting on Ethan's couch. She's sitting a little further away than she did before…

Ethan finally decides to grace us with his presence. "Hello girls," he greets us. He seems extremely cheery today. That sucks considering how hung over I am right now.

"Hey," I grumble. She remains silent.

"Oh, cheer up Ashley! We have lots to do today," he replies. "The limo is waiting for you guys to go to the salon. I have already consulted with the colorists and stylists so they will do their thing and you will not worry about it. Right?"

"Right" I grumble again. I honestly don't care what they do to my hair as long as I don't look like Hayley from Paramore. Cool hair but not for me. She is really hot though!

"Ashley? Hello? ASHLEY!" Ethan screamed.

"Huh? What?" Ethan said pulling me abruptly from my fantasy with sweet and innocent Hayley.

"Spencer is waiting in the limo. Go!" Ethan said irritably. So much for being in a good mood!

I stood up slowly, stretched, and finally started to make my way to the door walking torture ably slow just for my amusement.

**Spencer's POV**

I've been sitting in the limo for a few minutes. Where is Ashley? Suddenly the door opens and Ashley jumps in the limo. She sits down…on my lap.

"Ahhhhhh," she screams and falls onto the floor. She's still lying on the floor and mumbles, "Fuck…sorry."

"It's okay, really," I reply.

She slowly stands up and fixes her hair then sits across from me. She doesn't look at me for the rest of the fifteen minutes we are in the limo. I had no idea being friends with a lesbian would be this awkward.

**Ashley's POV**

I am trying to stay calm right now. I'm sitting in the chair of the stylist Ethan got for me. I've already had my hair colored. I asked the colorist about whose hair she had done AFTER she had colored my hair. Guess who one of her clients is? Yep, Hayley freaking Williams. Plus there are no mirrors. I hope I get out of here alive.

At least the stylist doesn't seem to be cutting off much of my hair.

**Spencer's POV**

That was an odd experience. Getting your hair done with no idea what is happening. I finally got to look in a mirror and I'm not totally against this hair. It does look a little more rockish and jagged but not too much. And it's very blond. Like platinum blond.

All of a sudden there's a scream from around the corner. Oh no…Ashley. I walk swiftly around the corner and see Ashley looking dazed.

"Ashley," I say quietly. She scowls. "What's wrong?" She raises her eyebrows and points to her hair. I really look at her hair. I think it looks good. Honestly, I think it looks hot. Much more rock star than mine. It's mostly still the chestnut brown color it was before just with streaks of red and purple. It's very jagged just like mine.

"Ash, it looks great," I say trying to comfort. I don't know how much good it's going to do. You can tell she takes her hair very seriously. She looks like she's going to cry. I pull her into an awkward hug. "I think it looks great," I repeat again. She looks up at me and whispers, "Really?" I try to whisper a reply but I don't think anything came out. I'm lost in chocolate brown gaze.

Suddenly, a very flamboyant middle-aged gay man comes strutting around the corner. He stops and catches in our embrace. "Oh girls, I've heard so much about you from Ethan. I'm the owner of this fine establishment," he exclaims laughing to himself. Ashley and I are no longer hugging but still standing close to each other.

"I love what you are doing. When Ethan told me what he was doing with you girls, I was so excited," he continued rambling.

"So show me something," the man said. I looked at Ashley confused. She looked stoic and was saying nothing.

"You want us to sing?" I questioned.

"Oh no," he chuckled. "Come on hun give her a smooch."

I looked over at Ashley and her eyes flared. She quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek then stormed off.

I quickly followed her; still unclear to what was going on. Why am I always the last to catch on? The last thing I heard before she went to the door was, "I'm going to kill that fucking bastard!" Huh?


	7. Surprise!

Italics are Spencer's memories. R&R please. Enjoy!

Spencer's POV

I'm now sitting in the limo across from Ashley. I'm not even going to ask what is going on because I can feel that today's chaos is going to soon be coming to a climax. I feel so oblivious but now I'm asking myself 'Do I really want to know?'. I've been silently staring at her for the whole ride. It's amazing how things have been going today! One second Ashley is on the verge of tears, and then she's looking into my eyes like I'm the only friend she's ever had. I think we're friends...I hope so. That guy came and brought us out of our daze though. Her eyes are glazed over with rage looking away from me. I know this issue has to do with me because she won't look at me.

I can't help but let my eyes travel down her body, scanning her scantily clad chest. I can defiantly appreciate a woman's beauty, but not in that way, right? I continue down her body pausing at her seemingly perfect abs. I glance at her toned biceps clenching in her state of extreme aggravation and rage. I had never really 'looked' at Ashley before but now I noticed that she was so beautiful. It seemed that her whole body was naturally toned but I know that she probably works very hard for her body. Her legs look long and lean in her extra short short shorts. Suddenly, she turns her head and looks me in eyes.

Ashley's POV

I'm so enraged right now. How could Ethan do this? I know Spencer is oblivious at this moment in time, which is probably for the best until I can 'talk' to Ethan. Hopefully I can talk to him before I kill him. For the first few minutes of the ride, I'm in my own world thinking about ways to kill Ethan. I come out of my Ethan-induced daze and could feel her eyes on me. I watch out of the corner of my eye and she her looking at my 'assets'. It felt like she was staring at my boobs for five minutes. This is the first time I've ever caught her checking me out like this. I let her eyes eat me up for a few minute more. I ponder on whether to shock her and reveal my feelings for her right here.

I look her in the eyes suddenly with a smirk on my face. Since its probable that Ethan is going to announce his big plans tonight, I might as well have a little bit of fun. Let the games begin!

I take off my shirt revealing my black lace bra, never breaking my contact with Spencer. I think she's in a state of shock right now. "It's getting hot in here," I say.

She pulls her eyes away from mine and I watch them drop to my chest eying my cleavage. I notice her eyes darken. She keeps her eyes on me as I move to sit right next to her.

Spencer's POV

I'm in complete awe right now. I've never been so turned on in my life…and by a girl! This can't happen! What would my mom say?!

"I know you've never done this before," Ashley says. I look down.

"That's not exactly true," I say before bursting into tears. Today has been very emotional.

"Huh?" she replies confused. I look into her puzzled eyes. "You've been with a girl before?" she says surprisingly.

"Kind of," I say and nod slightly. I can tell she still doesn't believe me. "But when I told you I was a lesbian, you acted like you had never seen a gay person in your life." She states quietly.

"I was instantly attracted to you the first time I saw you and finding out you were available to me scared the shit out of me," I mutter softly. Slowly I was losing my control, I could tell I was about to reveal it. The thing I had kept hidden from everyone for a year. "I promised I wouldn't do this…I promised I wouldn't act on these feelings," I whimper.

Ashley wraps her arms around me. "Promised to who?" she questions.

"My mom," I reply. I look into her eyes and can't see anything but compassion. I can tell Ashley really is caring and my friend so I think I can reveal this to her.

"Why?" she asks softly.

"_Spence, I have to tell you something," my dark haired friend told me. We were studying in my bed with no one else around. "What is it Kace?" I questioned. I hoped that she was going to say what I felt, that this was more than a friendship. The not so innocent touches and glances had convinced me about a month before that I had feelings for Kacey and she had the same for me but I knew I would never act on them first. "I'm in love with you," she said calmly. I couldn't hold in my excitement any longer. I wanted this moment to be loving and tender but all I was feeling was lust and want._

_I pushed the books of the bed, threw Kacey onto her back and straddled her. I ripped her shirt and bra off all without saying a thing. I enveloped one of her nipples into my mouth and teased the other with my fingertips. She quickly disposed of my shirt and bra sometime after that. I pressed my chest against hers and we both moaned at the contact._

_We were only left in our underwear when I began grinding my pelvis into Kacey's, still maintaining the dominant position. We moaned again. It was all happening so quickly with arousal surrounding us that I mustn't have heard my mom enter the house. I slipped my knee in between Kacey's legs and her moan circulated through the house._

_Before I could think of what to do next, I was being thrown off Kacey and my mother's shrill screams replaced Kacey's moans._

"Last year, I feel in love with my best friend, Kacey. My mom caught us in bed togther. She convinced me that it was a mistake and that I wasn't in love with her. She started home schooling me so that I couldn't see her anymore. She convinced me that I was doing the work of the devil," I ramble.

Ashley looks at me surprised and begins to open her mouth to say something but I keep going. I need to get this out right now. "She agreed to let me move out here. She thought my brother would do her work but all he has done was help me. She found out about my audition with you and flipped out. I didn't understand why until I found out you were a lesbian. My dad and her job are probably the only reasons she's not here right now," I finish.

"Wow," she exclaims.

"Yeah," I reply before I look up and am met with her lips on mine.


	8. Sexy, Can I Take Your Picture?

I don't own Son or Ray J's 'Sexy Can I'

A/N: R&R Please! The Ray J is really random, I was just thinking of that song when I was writing this.

Ashley's POV

Spencer's story of her high school life, wow! Didn't expect that at all! She's rambling so fast that I can't get a word in. She seems upset at her mom and facing me. I suddenly notice how close I am to her and move my head towards her. She looks up and I bring my lips the short distance to hers'. I'm kissing Spencer. Oh my God, I'm kissing Spencer! Shit! Wait?! She's kissing me back. But now, she's pulling away.

"Sorry," I spit out quickly. Please don't be mad.

She's looking down again and replies softly, " It's okay." She was pensive for a few seconds before saying, "This…can't happen again. We're in business together. This just can't happen" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

Abruptly, the limo stopped and I was thrown back into reality. I have to face Ethan…and I have to be mad. I almost don't remember what I'm supposed to be mad about after all the drama today.

I pull my shirt on, step out of the limo and Spencer follows. I march into Ethan's office. I can't see him but I can hear him. He's sitting in a tall executive chair facing the window away from the door.

"Yes, they're a couple," he says to some one on the phone. I decide to remain quiet so I can listen to what else he has to say. I can feel Spencer's presence behind me and she too is staying quiet.

"I know they're such a cute couple…I'm not worried…everyone knows how much cash, controversy and shock value can bring in, plus lesbians are in. Paris Hilton is doing it." Ethan says before laughing. I am done listening. I spin Ethan's chair around the fury emanating from my eyes and scowl. He looks shocked at first but then acts like nothing has happened.

"So girls, love the hair!" he says. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about the hair incident. That was Ethan's fault too.

"Cut the crap Ethan," I snarl.

"You don't like the hair?" he responds.

"No I don't," I remark calmly. "But, we have bigger issues. I know your master plan, Ethan and I quit."

Ethan's look changes but he still looks calm almost like he expected this. He goes on like nothing even happened, "Right, well I'm glad you know because that saves me an explanation to you guys."

Spencer reminds us that she's still there by saying, "Anyone care to tell me what's going on?"

I ignore her and reply to Ethan, "Did you not hear me? I QUIT. No group, no album, it's not happening."

"Why?" Spencer asks. Did she not hear the conversation on the phone? I thought that would clear it up after what happened at the salon.

Ethan chooses to pay no attention to Spencer too. "Ashley, you can't quit. I could sue you, but more importantly what would your dad think? Before I offered you a contract for this label, I talked it over with your dad. He said that you would be no problem and that you always honor your obligations. He'll be happy to hear that you're going against your word," Ethan lectured. He knew that I could not let my dad down again and that I would have to do it.

"Spencer, are you still in?" Ethan asks the other half of his group reminding me yet again of her presence in the room.

"Honestly Ethan, I have no idea what is going on, but I need this gig and I'll do anything to keep it," Spencer says and Ethan smiles.

"Perfect," Ethan replies while smirking. "Now, you have a photo shoot to be getting to. Listen to the director," Ethan says this looking at me, of course.

Spencer's POV

I am so tired from all this drama in one day. Once again I feel like an idiot for not knowing what the hell is going on around me. I have a feeling that Ethan thinks I'm a lesbian though. I'm currently being fit for a bikini at the beach for some photo shoot. These are the skimpiest bathing suits I have ever seen. Ashley looks totally comfortable in hers' though. It's probably because of her perfectly toned body. Someone pushes me out of the trailer I was standing in and directs me to the set where Ashley and the director of the photo shoot are standing. The director, Rob, introduces himself to me.

"So what am I supposed to do Rob?" I questioned.

"Just be natural," he replied. "I've already talked to Ashley about what Ethan and I discussed."

Rob walks away and starts talking to the photographer.

Ashley doesn't look at me but takes my hand and pulls my further down the beach. "I'm really sorry about this," Ashley states. "Just try to act natural and don't act surprised. I'll take the lead."

"Take the lead in what? Are we dancing?" I ask.

Ashley smirks and says, "Not exactly…it's just what Ethan wants."

"Oh okay," I reply thinking that anything Ethan approves of can't be bad for us.

I look up the beach past where this section has been barricaded and see lots of men with cameras.

"Are those paparazzi?" I question Ashley.

"Yeah it's fame," she replies. "Get used to it."

"We're ready girls!" Rob yells.

Ashley takes my hand and walks me over to a rock with beach towels on it facing the camera. She instructs me to sit down and she does the same right next to me. My body suddenly becomes warmer. Ashley places her hand on my upper thigh and I hear snaps and yells of encouragement.

"What is this?" I inquire.

Ashley shrugs her shoulders and answers, "Soft porn?"

I'm still stunned from her answer when she gently guides my back to the towel and straddles me. I focus on the incessant snaps of the camera and the whistles from bystanders and avoid thinking about Ashley's head slowly descending to meet mine and my increasing wetness only hidden by a barely there bikini bottom.

_It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera _

_All I wanna know is,_

_Sexy can I, keep it on the low. _

_Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo. _

_You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo. _

_Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo._


End file.
